Resurrection Deck
Overview: The Resurrection Deck revolves around Milling monsters to the grave and "resurrecting" them using Undeath or Akleesa, the Angel of Life. Generally you want to use these cards to grab powerful low-cost Heros (such as Envoy of the Martyr) hopefully swarming the field and thus resulting in an OTK or FTK. This deck is a little more on the expensive side, as it requires 5-6 Promos to make, and only 6 Akleesa exist in the known printed circulation. The deck uses a variaty of Hero Types, mainly Topaz. Combos & Win Conditions: Swarm OTK:''The main combo in the deck is to Undeath Akleesa, and use Akleesa's effect to grab Ascension Magistrate from the grave. Then use Magistrate's effect to grab one more of its self, and use the second one for Silkthread Fleshmender, and attack for game. In order to make this combo a reality, you need to send cards to the graveyard with the help of Morsifax cards and Early Demise. Searching for Undeath using Cultivation of Souls will increase your energy count to make the play. If you happen to not have enough energy to use Magistrates effect after using Undeath, Shady Assistance or Deceive will give you that extra boost you need. Doomcloak Bride is the perfect counter for the play, so try playing Shock Mage or Alluring Marionette a turn beforehand. Cards like Tornado will also break the deck, so be sure to have a cancel Incantation or use Heavenstrike to clean the backrow. 'Burn OTK: 'The combo is a hard to do, as you need at least 5-6 energy to start.: First you play a Marrowmancer, tribute it to burn 2, then undeath or play Akleesa. Search out another Marrowmancer with Cultivation of Souls. Use Akleesa to Revive the other marrowmancer, and burn for another 2 damage. Use Cultivation to Search out another undeath, use it to bring back the marrowmancer. Play Spirit Factory (you should have one anyway), Heavenstrike For another 2 damage, then attack with Akleesa and Marrowmancer for 5 damage, and tribute for 2 more damage, this will total to 13 damage. This Combo isnt recommended as it is highly inconsistant. Another way is to Use Blood-Bound Primalist and Akleesa with Witch of the Veins to Summon Marrowmancer enough times to tribute for 4-6 damage and then attack for game. Another Combo is to Abuse the "remove" mechanic in the game with Deceive and Akleesa. to start, play a Marrowmancer from your hand, and tribute it for 2 damage. Play Akleesa, the Angel of Life, and revive your Marrowmancer. tribute for another 2 damage. Assuming you have 2 deceive in your hand. play one on Akleesa, and re-use her effect on Marrowmancer. tribute for another 2 damage. If you have Cultivation, you can tribute the Marrowmancer after the second Deceive and then search for Undeath, reviving Marrowmancer. then, you tribute Akleesa. When your opponent starts his/her turn, you tribute Marrowmancer for the 5th time, dealing 12 damage. if you dont have Cultivation of Souls at hand, attack, then tribute Akleesa, then next turn ect. 'Control Stall:' This requires the use of Ascension Magistrate, Akleesa, the Angel of Life, Alluring Marionette, and Silkthread Spellweaver. The purpose of these cards are to take advantage of Heros your Opponent controls, and Tribute them to use Incants or Effects, and to cancel your opponents moves as much as possible. Akleesa Allows you to Revive Spellweaver when its Killed, and to abuse Magistrates Deck-to-field advantage. Alluring Marionette is useful to have incase you wish to attack and still take a monster. other support monsters such as Mind Strangler are nice to use. Be careful as to not clutter your field, and to leave as many spaces open as possible. Morsifax cards are' not' a must in this build. 'Decklist:' (for swarm OTK) '''Heros:' Akleesa, the Angel of Life x1 Lord of Demise x1 Witch of the Veins x1 Silkthread Fleshmender x1 or 2 Silkthread Bloodletter x2 Ascension Magistrate x2 Morsifax Mortician x2 Morsifax Sorceress x2 Envoy of the Martyr x2 Shock Mage x2 Energy Slave x3 Incantations: Undeath x2 Cultivation of Souls x2 Shady Assistance x2 Trial by Death x2 Surge of Strength x2 Deceive x2 Whisper of the Damned x2 Spirit Factory x3 Side: Heavenstrike x2 Through the Void x2 Pitfall x2 Tear of Judgment x1 Alluring Marionette x2 Early Demise x1 Burn OTK (List Pending) Control stall (List Pending)